


Нормальных в маги не берут

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: PG13, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Великие маги не могут быть нормальными людьми — это аксиома. Великие маги могут быть более чокнутыми, чем Мидорима — это что-то новенькое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нормальных в маги не берут

Едва проснувшись, Такао проверил гороскоп на сегодня. Луна как раз примерилась войти в Скорпиона, а над всем этим безобразием сиял Марс. «Ну пиздец», — понял Такао. 

Утреннее солнце поджаривало астролябию и звездный компас на столе. Птицы орали в распахнутом окне, им-то на Скорпиона, Луну и Марс было глубоко насрать. Такао поморщился и, завернувшись в простыню, добрел до окна, навалился животом на подоконник и высунулся наружу. Отсюда он отлично видел астрологические часы в саду. Темные, мокрые от росы мегалиты подтвердили: да, пиздец неизбежен, вот он грядет, можно сказать, уже разувается на пороге. 

— Ой, — сказали в саду. — Да какого черта?!

Такао сбросил простыню и принялся торопливо натягивать штаны. Внизу, в зеленых кипах левкоя, рододендронов и подсолнухов, продолжали ругаться. Кусты смородины разрослись в этом году так, что захватили и колодец, и половину дорожек, поэтому Такао мог разглядеть только золотистую макушку и кусок светлого плаща. 

Пока Такао застегивал рубашку, путаясь в пуговицах, макушка и плащ продрались через смородину и почти добрели до крыльца. Возле ступеней они снова выругались и чем-то громыхнули — не исключено, что этой самой макушкой о перильца. Такао расправил завернувшийся внутрь воротничок, ссыпался по лестнице и открыл дверь. Гость как раз поднялся на ноги и отряхивал колени.

— Вы тут специально эти мухоморы выращиваете, чтобы к вам без увечий никто не подобрался?

— Какие мухоморы? — спросил Такао. Мидорима, конечно, был способен на всякое, но вроде бы ловушки из грибов еще не делал. Ну или очень тщательно это скрывал.

— Вот эти! — Гость сунул Такао под нос мухомор. Обычный, крапчатый, очень помятый. Частью он так и остался на штанах — в виде бесформенных пятен. — Мидоримаччи дома?

— Нет меня, — сказал Мидорима из-за неплотно прикрытой двери. — Кисе, забирай мухоморы и проваливай.

— Неужели ты не рад видеть меня, Мидоримаччи? — воскликнул гость и как-то незаметно обтек Такао, просочился в прихожую и остановился прямо на коврике. Он весь с ног до головы был желтый, белый и золотой, в шитье и шелке, но очень и очень помятый. Браслет из синих камней был явно работы Мидоримы, но сколько Такао ни всматривался, предназначение талисмана угадать не смог. Что-то сложное и важное, раз уж запястье левое. — У меня, между прочим, вопрос жизни и смерти!

— О боги, опять? — Мидорима вышел из мастерской, на ходу вытирая руки. Рубашку он безбожно уделал глиной, и Такао с тоской подумал о близкой стирке. Почему-то вся эта могущественная магия полагала выше своего достоинства заниматься такими простыми и приземленными вещами, как стирка, мытье полов и прополка огородов. Ни один из этих великих магов прошлого не додумался составить заклинание для очищения посуды и еще одно — утюжащее простыни.

— Что значит, опять? На меня еще никогда не охотились королевские гвардейцы!

Мидорима, сохраняя каменное выражение лица, взял гостя за плечи и попытался вытолкать из дома. Тот, кажется, даже не заметил этого, а увидев Такао, расплылся в радостной улыбке и сказал:

— Привет, я Кисе Рета, я поживу у вас немного.

— Ух ты, тот самый Кисе Рета, знаменитый маг! — Такао наконец присмотрелся к нему как следует. На столичного повесу, шулера и бретера тот походил куда больше, чем на волшебника. — А что у тебя случилось?

— Такао, не вздумай с ним разговаривать! — зашипел Мидорима, но было поздно: Кисе подхватил Такао под руку и повел вглубь дома.

— Ты же знаешь нашего короля, — заговорил он, склонившись к уху Такао, будто рассказывал старому другу страшную тайну, — он каждый месяц ездит на охоту вместе с несколькими гвардейцами, бочкой вина и парой виночерпиев. Вместо себя оставляет королеву, а у нее характер, мягко говоря, не сахар. Дня не проходит, чтобы ей в голову не вступило, вот и мы с Аоминеччи чем-то ей не глянулись, теперь приходится скрываться.

— Но почему у меня дома? — спросил Мидорима. Он все еще стоял у порога и держал дверь открытой. Упрямый он, этот Мидорима, до последнего верит, что кто-то его вообще слушает. Первые полгода, даже объясняя Такао, как составлять карту горизонта событий, он продолжал уверять, что не собирается брать ученика.

— Так у тебя весь двор талисманы покупает, — отозвался Кисе. — Да и защита у тебя тут ого-го. Твой дом сейчас — самое безопасное место. Если не считать мухоморов, но у всего, знаешь ли, есть свои минусы.

— Аомине тоже сейчас придет? — спросил Мидорима, и в его голосе проскользнуло что-то вроде отчаяния.

— Неа, он в тюрьме сидит, — отмахнулся Кисе, продолжая улыбаться искренне и широко.

Конечно, Такао знал, что все великие маги немного того. Не от мира сего, если быть вежливым подлизой, а по правде — просто ебанутые. Если бы Королевской Палате Мер потребовался вдруг эталон безумия, Такао, не сомневаясь, предложил бы Мидориму. И Кисе тянул по этой своеобразной шкале не меньше, чем на пол-Мидоримы. А может, и все две трети. 

— И что же с ним будет? — спросил Такао осторожно. Возможно, он просто что-то не так понял.

— Да казнят его, и дело с концом, — ответил Кисе и сунулся в ледник. — О, ветчинка! С дороги живот сводит просто.

«Интересно, — подумал Такао, глядя, как он безжалостно кромсает хлеб, — маги в процессе изучения магии с ума сходят, или их таких набирают?» 

— Так и знал, — сказал Мидорима, — что надо было поселиться где-нибудь подальше. На необитаемом острове, вот что.

— Ой, Курокоччи вон в глушь подался с учеником своим, помогло ему? — спросил с усмешкой Кисе и сам же себе ответил: — Неа, нифига не помогло. Куда от нас, таких чудесных, денешься.

— Вот и отправлялся бы к нему, — отрезал Мидорима, скрывшись в мастерской. Что-то у него там происходило, внутри захлюпало, булькнуло раз, потом другой. Такао слышал, как Мидорима орудовал чугунной крышкой от котла и то и дело шипел: «Передержал, нет, ну надо же, передержал! А ну полезай обратно!»

— Да ну, пилить еще туда, — невнятно пробормотал Кисе. — Мидоримаччи! Мидоримаччи! Ты зеркало поставишь? Надо же посмотреть, как там казнь проходит. 

— Сам ставь, у меня работы полно, — отозвался Мидорима невнятно. Судя по приглушенному голосу, «работа» все никак не желала униматься. 

— Да я его еще неделю настраивать буду, — сообщил Кисе, снова закопался в ледник и извлек оттуда половину фаршированного гуся. Потом надрезанный пирог с почками. Затем кувшин свежих сливок и запеченный бок тунца, и миску с ягодами, и ноздреватый молодой сыр, похожий на губку.

— Шин-чан, у тебя опять голем не получился? — Такао оставил Кисе наедине с недельным запасом продуктов и приоткрыл дверь в мастерскую. Внутри булькало. Липкая красная глина растеклась по полу, ползла по стенам, выбрасывала короткие щупальца и цеплялась за штаны Мидоримы. 

— Вовсе нет, — заявил тот, с возмутительным хладнокровием игнорируя то, что Такао и сам все видел. — Я контролирую ситуацию. 

Он навалился животом на крышку и наконец-то защелкнул задвижку. В тот же миг глина опала, расползлась унылыми грязными лужами. Заляпано было все. Такао прикрыл глаза. Он поминал всех великих волшебников поименно — от древних времен и до сегодняшнего дня. И к каждому у него был только один вопрос: почему же они, мать их, так и не придумали заклинания, отмывающего полы. Можно даже воском не натирать, бог с ним, с воском. Лишь бы не пришлось выковыривать отовсюду глину. 

Происшествия с големами происходили в мастерской Мидоримы с астрономической точностью. Раз в месяц он обязательно отвлекался от котла, чтобы отчитать Такао, записать новую формулу или перебрать пузырьки, а потому упускал нужный момент. И фигурка размером с ладонь, способная ответить на три любых вопроса, превращалась в болото булькающей и очень навязчивой глины. 

— Я сменю одежду, — степенно сказал Мидорима. Каждый раз он делал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Он никогда не искал, на кого спихнуть вину, потому что ему даже в голову не приходило, что кто-то может счесть его виноватым. — А ты, вот что, подготовь пока все… только не здесь. Пожалуй, в приемной. 

И он удалился, оставив Такао посреди разгрома. 

Синяя приемная предназначалась для богатых посетителей, которых требовалось развести на деньги. Поэтому обставлена она была настолько роскошно и безвкусно, что это казалось почти шедевром. Такао не мог смотреть на чудовищную обстановку дольше пяти минут — глаза разъезжались и начинали слезиться. Богачи, кажется, принимали его окосевшее лицо за одухотворенное и обращались почтительным шепотом. А с Мидоримой и вовсе почти не разговаривали — боялись. Но платили щедро и уходили быстро, не задавая лишних вопросов. Только пару раз пытались выяснить, где уважаемый маг раздобыл такие потрясающие вазы. Такао, косясь на золоченых монстров высотой ему по плечо, сообщил, что это подарок из далекой страны за особо важную работу. Откуда они взялись на самом деле, Такао не спрашивал, но подозревал, что Мидорима специально заказал их у самого бездарного горшечника в королевстве, какого смог найти.

Там же, за ширмой с росписью в виде зверей, напоминающих помесь пятиногих макак с кузнечиками, скрывалось самое большое в доме зеркало провидения. Обычно оно извлекалось для тех же богачей. Видимо, казнь этого Аомине была событием, достойным широкого обзора. Такао придвинул тяжеленное зеркало к столу и прикрыл ставни на окнах. Полумрак скрыл буйство роскоши, и глаза наконец перестали слезиться от бликов, отбрасываемых позолотой и фальшивыми драгоценными камнями, которыми были инкрустированы все поверхности, не тронутые резьбой и лепниной.

— Эй, а где все? — донесся голос Кисе. — Мидоримаччи, где зеркало-то?

Такао высунулся из двери, чтобы окликнуть его, и чуть не уткнулся носом в блюдо с горой еды. Кажется, Кисе вынес половину ледника.

— О, вот ты где. Подержи. — Кисе сунул Такао блюдо и перехватил сползающий из подмышки окорок. — Что-то у вас сыра маловато, всего три сорта нашел. Мидоримаччи остальные припрятал, что ли?

— Да вроде не было больше, — ответил Такао, сгибаясь под тяжестью блюда.

— Ты уверен? — Кисе подозрительно прищурился. — Бедновато живете.

Сильное заявление для человека, объедающего чужие кладовые. Но Такао промолчал — его душил круг кровяной колбасы, который Кисе повесил ему на шею.

Когда наконец появился переодевшийся Мидорима, Кисе расправился с этой колбасой и примерялся к тунцу, задумчиво отщипывая кусочки сыра. Такао не покидало ощущение, что он пытается наесться впрок. Как медведь перед долгой зимой.

— Когда назначена казнь? — деловито поинтересовался Мидорима. Он коснулся зеркала кончиками пальцев, поверхность пошла рябью, и показался лес, тот самый, что виднелся из окон дома.

— Как всегда, на рассвете, — ответил Кисе. — Так что как раз сейчас должны начать.

— Рассвет был четыре часа назад, — сказал Такао. — Вашего друга уже, наверное, похоронили.

— Чему ты своих учеников учишь, Мидоримаччи? Он же у тебя ничего не знает!

— Он хорошо убирается и готовит, лишние знания ему ни к чему, — отрезал Мидорима. У него были очень своеобразные понятия о нужных и не нужных знаниях. Такао полгода пытался с этим бороться, и какие-то подвижки уже были — например, он узнал, в каких лавках нельзя покупать кукурузу по понедельникам. — Казни никогда не проходят на рассвете, вот что, в это время не набирается достаточно большая толпа.

— Да и представь себе, — невнятно поддержал Кисе сквозь кусок тунца, — целую толпу шишек: всяких лордов и герцогов, баронов и виконтов, маркизов и баронетов, а еще судей, чиновников и придворных бездельников. И все они должны вскочить затемно, чтобы с первыми лучами солнца явиться на место казни. А на казни государственного изменника должен присутствовать еще и король или тот, кто его замещает. Да половина из них не продирает глаз раньше полудня. 

Мидорима закончил возиться с зеркалом и постучал по нему пальцем. За стеклом появился какой-то огород, плотно засаженный брюквой, и одинокая будочка деревенского сортира с кокетливой прорезью в форме сердечка на щелястой двери. 

— Да что такое, сбоит все время, — возмутился Мидорима и стукнул еще раз — теперь уже кулаком. Зеркало загудело, и на нем проявилась какая-то колышущаяся масса. Только через несколько секунд Такао понял, что это затылки. Очень много нестриженых лохматых затылков, просто-таки бесконечное затылочное поле. 

Мидорима слегка потряс зеркало, заставляя картинку отдалиться. Теперь видно стало и дома, стиснувшие площадь, и помост с троном и узкими трехъярусными скамьями для придворных, и конечно — эшафот. Тот, кто выстроил его когда-то, явно был человеком основательным и строил на века. Впрочем, и правильно, был бы эшафот, а уж кого казнить, всегда найдется. 

В центре эшафота стоял осужденный, которого легко было узнать по тяжелым толстым цепям на руках и ногах. Смуглая бандитская рожа выражала такую скуку, будто его не казнили перед целым батальоном вельмож, а представляли как выгодную партию для их перезрелых дочек.

— ...признанный виновным в следующих преступлениях, как то: измена присяге, — медленно зачитывал глашатай в берете с перьями и коротком расшитом колете, таком ярком, что из толпы, наверное, больно было смотреть, — нарушение клятв, произнесенных под дланью короля, и попрание всех законов государства…

— Слушайте, — сказал приговоренный и переступил, звеня кандалами, — а можно я на плаху прилягу, а? Эта бодяга надолго ведь, а я не выспался нихрена, всю ночь под окном этот насест для высокородных седалищ сколачивали. Никто же не возражает?

Глашатай прервался и растерянно заморгал, глядя то на королевский помост, то на осужденного. Тот душераздирающе зевнул. В своем видавшем лучшие дни темном одеянии — точь-в-точь как у обедневшего и ушедшего на покой разбойника — и с этой его помятой рожей он выглядел суровым, немного опасным и очень-очень ненормальным. 

Ну точно великий маг, безошибочно понял Такао. 

— Он что, правда спать собрался, пока его казнить будут?

— Ш-ш-ш! — Кисе прижал палец ко рту. Подумал немного, слизнул с него соус и подвинул тарелку поближе. — Дальше смотри, — велел он и, не отрываясь от происходящего в зеркале, сунул в рот кусочек пирога. 

Меж тем, Аомине прошел два последних шага до плахи. Цепей для него не пожалели, и теперь все это богатство звенело, бряцало и скрежетало, волочась за ним провисающими петлями. С десяти сторон концы этой многослойной амуниции держали десять гвардейцев. Они тоже совершенно растерялись — должны ли они мешать приговоренному идти к месту казни? Аомине опустился на колени, улегся на широкую дубовую колоду — и тут же захрапел. 

С минуту и глашатай, и гвардейцы, и судьи, и маркизы с баронетами, и простолюдины на площади, и сама королева, конечно же, слушали этот храп. 

Первой пришла в себя королева.

— Да продолжайте же, что вы встали там? — велела она, комкая платок.

— ...попрание всех законов государства, — снова начал глашатай, — использование вредоносной магии, непристойное поведение, порочащее образ защитника королевства, многократное поношение лиц государственной важности, беспутные речи, умы смущающие, а также подстрекательство к бунту…

Аомине перестал храпеть.

— А это-то когда было? — спросил он вдруг. 

Все снова затихли. Глашатай зашуршал бумагами.

— Тут, видите ли, сказано, что третьего дня в тюремной камере вы обратили воду в вино, напились до состояния непотребного, в коем кричали «Королеву на мыло, плоскодонку фригидную!» и распевали песни срамные о девице в зеленых чулках, о русалке с человеческими ногами и рыбьей головой, а также, простите, кхм... о ежике… Было такое?

— Было, — согласился Аомине. — Еще как было, до сих пор голова ноет.

— Так тюремщики из зависти к вам раздобыли где-то бочонок вина и тоже упились всем караулом, после чего поносили королевскую власть и лично королеву. И тоже… кхм, распевали. Это, выходит, еще и подрыв деятельности государственных органов правопорядка, — глашатай закопался в бумаги. — Ах да, вот оно, в третьем абзаце. Органов правопорядка, покупка и хранение материалов откровенного содержания, а также… 

Аомине захрапел снова. 

Народ на площади переминался и нервничал. Еще никогда они не видели подобной казни. И дело тут было даже не в количестве преступлений Аомине или его волшебной силе. Каждым своим действием, каждым словом он превращал правосудие в фарс. 

— ...осмеяние королевских законов, неподчинение приказам, а также оскорбление словом и действием Ее Величества, королевы…

— Эй-эй-эй, — возмутился Аомине со своей плахи. — Не было никакого оскорбления действием! Чтоб я — ее? Действием? Да я столько не выпью!

Кто издал первый смешок, было, конечно, неясно. Такао даже показалось, что прилетел он со стороны трибун для придворных. Но первый звук прорвал плотину. То тут, то там люди начинали хихикать, кто-то зажимал себе рот, кто-то вздрагивал всем телом, будто спящая лошадь, и уже через полминуты смех захлестнул всю площадь, прокатился огромной волной и обрушился у подножия трона. 

Королева дернула измочаленный платок, вскочила на ноги и крикнула:

— Рубите этому негодяю голову!

Суровый приказ получился скорее истеричным. Глашатай замялся, зарывшись в бумаги, длинный свиток с приговором размотался и лег ему под ноги. На эшафот неуверенно поднялся палач, пошептался с глашатаем и глянул на королеву. Та махнула платком и снова села. Щеки у нее горели как у девицы, заставшей папеньку с молочницей, глаза блестели от обиды. Палач подошел к плахе.

— Ну, сейчас мы его чик и готово, — сказал он и занес топор.

Мидорима не глядя протянул руку к блюду и тоже принялся общипывать пирог. Такао понял, что начинается самое интересное.

— Эй, а последнее слово осужденного? — спросил Аомине.

— Ты уже достаточно сказал! — взвизгнула королева. — Руби!

— Нарушать традиции нехорошо, — Аомине гадко осклабился.

Такао стянул с блюда кусок сыра и засунул его в рот почти целиком. Было в этой ухмылке что-то, предвещавшее в лучшем случае падеж скота на десять миль вокруг замка. От зеркальной картинки тянуло ледяной угрозой, даже волоски на затылке стали дыбом, хотя Такао был в полной безопасности, далеко от замка и в компании двух могущественных магов. Люди на площади пригнулись, словно под сильным ветром, вельможи засуетились, оглядываясь в поисках ближайших путей отступления. Топор в руках палача дрогнул.

— Я не понял, меня казнить сегодня будут, или мне весь день тут лежать? — спросил Аомине. Глаза палача в прорезях колпака часто-часто заморгали. 

— Да руби же! — подтвердила королева. 

Палач снова занес топор, руки его тряслись, но тяжелое древко сделало все за него. Всхлипнул разрезанный воздух, и лезвие врубилось в колоду, а голова покатилась в корзину, заливая кровью древние камни. Над площадью пронесся слитный вдох. Наверное, зрители, как и Такао, до последнего надеялись, что вся эта бравада не напрасна, что в последний миг Аомине, несмотря на все это холодное железо, просто растворится в воздухе. 

Палач наклонился над корзиной и вытащил голову, поднял ее за волосы, показывая королеве, придворным и простому люду. В тишине, неожиданно полной и абсолютной, слышно было, как капает кровь. 

Именно в этот момент Аомине открыл глаза. 

— Вот повезло же стране с королевой, — сказал он. — Мало того, что доска, так еще и дура, к тому же. — Скосив глаза на палача, он скривил губы и прибавил: — Эй ты, там! Это больно, между прочим. 

Палач не закричал даже, завизжал, как девчонка. Кто-то в толпе заорал тоже. Несколько дам на трибунах грохнулись в обморок, поколебав ряды, но никто не обратил на них внимания.

— Ой, вот только истерик не надо, — проворчал Аомине. — Как дети малые, ей-богу, будто первый раз оборотня увидели. Не смей разжимать пальцы, ублюдок! Если я испачкаюсь, приду к тебе ночью вместе с корзиной!

Палач закрыл рот и застыл, внимательно прислушиваясь к голове. Такао вдруг понял, что пихает в рот кусок тунца, хотя сыр еще так и не прожевал. Кисе хихикал, обдирая ветку винограда, Мидорима жевать перестал и молча осуждал всю окружающую среду.

— Так он оборотень? — спросил Такао.

— Ага, лучший в королевстве, — прочавкал Кисе. — Ты смотри, смотри, это еще не все.

Такао ожидал, что тело сейчас встанет, заберет голову и уйдет, наподдав кому-нибудь пинка напоследок. Вместо этого голова отрастила огромные, точно крылья, уши, хлопнула ими несколько раз на пробу, вырвалась из руки палача и взлетела над площадью.

Толпа пригнулась, когда голова заложила круг, хохоча не хуже фальшивых демонов, которых маги призывают из пробирки, чтобы пугать доверчивых клиентов. Набрав высоту, она спланировала на расправленных ушах к королевскому помосту и проорала:

— Дура и плоскодонка! Сколько народу ни казни, а сиськи от этого не вырастут!

— Лучники! — заорала королева, вскочив с трона. — Лучники! Сбейте его! Сбейте!

Кто-то из стражников вскинул арбалет, но Аомине заложил ловкий вираж, и болт ушел в молоко. Как и три следующих. Уши оказались весьма и весьма маневренными, и Аомине отлично с ними управлялся. С воем и хохотом он пронесся прямо над королевой, взметнув ее волосы и платье, заложил последний круг и полетел куда-то на восток, прочь от площади, эшафота и разъяренной королевы, прочь от города.

— Доска два соска-а-а! — напоследок донеслось из-под облаков.

— Знаете что, Ваше Величество, — сказал палач тихо. — Я это… того, ухожу, вот. Нету такого закона, чтобы головы отрубленные убегали. Это же позор, в самом деле, я его — чик! А он взял и утек. Не могу я в таких условиях работать.

И, вонзив топор в колоду, он спустился с эшафота. Тело вместе с законными его сапогами, вместе с одеждой и цепями будто сдулось, схлопнулось и улетучилось клочками плотного дыма, похожего на темный, густой болотный ил. Толпа отпрянула от эфашота и начала расходиться, воровато оглядываясь на королеву. Та все еще сидела на помосте, прямая, как штакетина. И такая же плоская.

— Все, представление окончено! — Кисе хлопнул в ладоши и вперился в блюдо с остатками индейки. Такао поглядел на него и застыл. Его левое ухо удлинилось, вытянулось и обвисло, как у спаниеля. Сережка с заклятым синим камнем болталась теперь на кончике. 

— Ой, — сказал Такао, — так ты тоже оборотень?

— Что? — удивился Кисе. — С чего ты решил? 

Он вдруг захлопал себя по плечам, бокам, голове. Наткнулся пальцами на ухо и выругался шепотом. 

— Ну вот, опять уехало, черт знает что, — бормотал он, дергая за ухо и вминая его обратно в голову, как глину. 

— Он не оборотень, — ответил Мидорима вместо него. — Он зеркало. Перенимает способности других чародеев. Конечно, ему нужно время, несколько дней, может, неделя, чтобы набраться чужой магии. Зато потом — вот что. Не всегда даже справиться с чужой силой может, — закончил он. — Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Аомине. Скоро совсем развалишься. 

— Зато боевая форма у меня крутая, — отозвался Кисе, утрамбовав все-таки свое ухо и вернув сережку на место. — Доедайте, если еще есть куда, прятать бесполезно, Аоминеччи все найдет.

Мидорима тоскливо посмотрел на окна. Кисе перехватил его взгляд и покачал головой.

— Ты же знаешь, он откроет любой замок. Ну что тебе стоит хоть раз в жизни побыть гостеприимным хозяином, Мидоримаччи?

— Двухнедельных запасов еды мне это стоит.

— Мы же друзья!

— Ничего подобного, — Мидорима щелкнул по зеркалу, изображение площади сменилось отражением приемной. — Такао, приготовь гостевую спальню.

В жилой части дома было четыре комнаты, ни одна из которых не тянула на гостевую спальню, поэтому Такао решил уточнить:

— Это которая со складом неудачных талисманов или та, в которой месяц жил голем, пока не разбил окно и не сбежал в лес?

Мидорима остановился на пороге и задумался.

— Та, в которой есть кровать.

— И все-таки он нас любит, — с нежностью сказал Кисе. 

Такао вспомнил эту «кровать» и подумал, что Кисе очень и очень заблуждается. Но разочаровывать его не стал. Он думал о том, сколько мыльной воды потребуется. Ведра три, не меньше. 

На самом деле, хватило даже двух. 

Такао спустился мокрый, пыльный и весь в эманациях этих чертовых талисманов. Ужасно липучие, они приставали к волосам, как паутина, и теперь он то и дело останавливался, чтобы сдернуть очередную магическую нить. Покусанные пальцы болели.

— Шин-чан, — позвал он, — в следующий раз сам будешь убираться там, ты с этими своими недоделками хоть справиться можешь. 

— Это твои прямые обязанности, вот что, — невозмутимо произнес Мидорима. — И прекрати уже использовать это фамильярное обращение. Говори со мной, как подобает говорить с учителем!

Такао стряхнул с себя еще немного мусорной магии. 

— Так ты же сам говорил, что я тебе не ученик, Шин-чан, — улыбнулся он. 

В дверь поскреблись. Мягко, едва слышно. Потом поскреблись чуть громче, будто кошка пыталась подцепить уголок когтями. 

— О нет, — сказал Мидорима и открыл дверь. 

На пороге лежала голова. Сложив свои уши-крылья на макушке, она покачивалась, перекатываясь на месте. Мидорима носком домашней туфли аккуратно откатил ее в сторону, свалил с крыльца в кусты и закрыл дверь. 

— Аоминеччи не появлялся еще? — спросил Кисе, выглянув из приемной. 

— Нет, — отрезал Мидорима. — Не появлялся.

— Мидорима, сукин ты сын! — заорали под окном. — А ну впусти меня!

Беспомощно стискивая пальцы, Мидорима наблюдал, как Кисе распахивает дверь и подхватывает на руки Аомине. На самом деле, больше всего в этой истории Такао нравилась даже не возможность познакомиться с великими волшебниками, нет. Просто он испытывал особое мстительное удовольствие, наблюдая за Мидоримой. 

— Ну где, скажи мне, где можно было так изгваздаться? — бормотал Кисе, выдергивая из волос Аомине репьи. — А в помойке по дороге ты случайно не извалялся, нет? Договорились же, что сразу после казни домой.

Такао не знал, на что смотреть — на воркующего над отрубленной головой Кисе, у которого уже оба уха потекли и стремительно превращались в копии ушей-крыльев Аомине, или на Мидориму, который явно разрывался между желанием наорать на непрошеных гостей и надеждой, что Кисе не признает репейник, растущий возле крыльца.

— Между прочим, это мой дом, — глухо сказал Мидорима.

— Да какая разница, все свои, — фыркнул Аомине. — Есть пожрать?

Лицо Мидоримы приобрело оттенок нефритовой лягушки и закаменело. В благодарность Такао сам открыл перед гостями дверь ледника. Кисе пару раз подкинул голову на ладонях и метнул ее внутрь. Аомине вцепился зубами в уцелевший после прошлого рейда окорок, повис на нем и одобрительно заурчал.

— Закрывай, — сказал Кисе. — Аоминеччи не выйдет, пока тело обратно не отрастит.

Посреди кухни Мидорима выкручивал себе пальцы. Обычно это означало, что он очень-очень старается не кидаться тяжелыми предметами. У него вообще было два способа бороться с раздражением: разминать пальцы или с головой уходить в работу. Вот и теперь он захлопнул за собой дверь мастерской и загремел какими-то приборами. 

— Мидоримаччи иногда такой нервный, — заметил Кисе. Он снова вправлял расползшиеся уши, вертясь перед маленьким зеркалом. 

Из ледника доносились жутковатые звуки — Такао всерьез опасался, что Аомине заточил не только остатки еды, но и полки с ящиками. Кто знает, какие вещества необходимы оборотню для восстановления отрубленного тела. Кисе выбрался на лужайку перед домом и тут же навернулся, громко проклиная вездесущие мухоморы. Стало как-то уютно.

Идиллию не нарушил даже полностью восстановившийся Аомине, который вышел из ледника в чем мать родила, догрызая краюху хлеба. И даже Мидорима, который не нашел лучшего момента, чтобы выглянуть из мастерской. Он окинул Аомине презрительным взглядом и вынес ему халат из зеленого шелка. Усевшись на стул в кухне, Аомине окинул шкафчики жадным взглядом.

— Еды больше нет, — сказал Мидорима.

Аомине принюхался. 

— Врешь. Ладно, потом сам найду. Кисе! Где ты там провалился?

Кисе ввалился еще более помятый, чем несколько часов назад, и с новыми пятнами на штанах, сел рядом с Аомине и тут же начал зеленеть под цвет халата.

— Ну и какого черта ты натворил на этот раз? — спросил Мидорима. — Последний раз тебя казнили за то, что ты пытался соблазнить дочку барона в соседнем королевстве.

— Не дочку, а лошадь, — влез Кисе. — И не соблазнить, а украсть.

— Купить! — поправил Аомине. — Я в стойле отличное седло взамен оставил!

— Ты его снял с той же лошади, Аоминеччи.

— Да? Давно было, запамятовал уже. Да и какая разница, все равно лошадь просрал, одежда при казни на костре сгорела, день по лесу голышом шатался, все ноги исколол.

— Ну? — подтолкнул его Мидорима.

— А? А, сегодня. Да назвал королеву плоскодонкой, а она взбеленилась что-то. В нее, как король на охоту уезжает, словно бес вселяется. Да я вообще знать не знал, что королева она. Подумаешь, стоит цаца такая в панталонах посреди спальни… почем я знаю, что она королева-то? На ней же не написано.

— А в спальню-то ты как попал? — устало спросил Мидорима. Такао прижал кулак ко рту и пытался ржать не слишком громко — так, побулькивал иногда.

— Да переместился неудачно. А женщины, они же в панталонах все одинаковые, ну, за исключением размера сисек, — Аомине изобразил в воздухе два огромных полушария совершенно нефизиологичного размера. — Я ей так и сказал. Она все возмущалась, охрану звала, ну я успокоить ее решил, объяснил, что досками не интересуюсь. Потом она про полномочия какие-то еще завела. Я ей сказал, что маги вообще не болеют, тем более полномочиями всякими, и нехрен меня обвинять, я ее и пальцем-то тронуть не успел. Тут меня и повязали.

Кулак уже не спасал, и Такао расхохотался, вцепившись в стол. Кисе согнулся тоже. Только Мидорима стоял с похоронной рожей, но Такао видел, как подрагивают уголки его губ. Закрыв лицо ладонью, он беззвучно засмеялся, фыркая, как мокрый кот. 

— Аомине, — сказал он серьезно, кажется, пытаясь сделать вид, что просто-напросто снова разочаровался в человечестве, — полномочия — это…

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Аомине. — И королева мне объясняла, и стражники — все, кстати, неправильно. Ну подумаешь, пошутил я глупо, зачем же казнить за каждую неудачную шутку?

— В двести пятидесятом году шута короля Коррана казнили за шутку о двух крестьянах, короле и осле, — заметил Мидорима и поправил съехавшие от смеха очки. 

— Ой, да не занудствуй, Шин-чан!

— На самом деле, королеве этой полномочия в голову ударили, — у Аомине, кажется, вообще был какой-то фильтр, отсекающий половину слов Мидоримы. — Они ей каждый раз ударяют, как короля в столице нет. Он же ее за главную оставляет, а сам бухает в охотничьем домике, пока егеря ему оленей ловят, чтобы жене было что предъявить. В прошлом месяце она всех поваров повыгоняла за то, что печеный лебедь на нее не так посмотрел. Ну, это мне уже в тюрьме рассказали. Охранники отличные мужики, столько баек знают. И пить умеют.

— А, подрыв деятельности государственных органов правопорядка, — вспомнил Такао.

— Он самый, — Аомине сверкнул улыбкой, а потом оглядел кухню. — А пожрать-то есть чего?

— Все, — возмутился Мидорима. — Не могу больше. Идем, Такао!

И выскочил на крыльцо. Выскользнув следом, Такао остановился на верхней ступеньке. Мидорима разминал пальцы — медленно, методично, с хрустом. 

— Куда мы, Шин-чан? — спросил Такао, вдыхая перегретый летний воздух. Менгиры астрологических часов продолжали вопить о пиздеце. — Неужели пойдем по дорогам в поисках познания и просветления, как великие чародеи прошлого? Я буду следовать за тобой, как верный ученик, и ты будешь делить со мной краюху хлеба и согревать под своим плащом? 

— Каким еще плащом? — Мидорима аж отшатнулся.

— Потертым. Но теплым, ведь тайное знание, разделенное на двоих…

— В город! — торопливо прервал его Мидорима. — В город мы, за продуктами. Что за бред, не надо мне никаких тайн, разделенных под плащом! Где ты только такого понабрался?

— У Александраса в его «Тайнах магического познания». Он пишет, что нет связи глубже, чем...

— Понятно. Значит, читать тебе тоже противопоказано, — вздохнул Мидорима. 

— Ну должен же я как-то учиться, ты ведь меня не учишь, — пожаловался Такао. Он был уверен, что еще два месяца нытья, и Мидорима сдастся и найдет ему наконец какое-нибудь более подходящее занятие, кроме уборки и готовки.

Мидорима прожег его яростным взглядом. Было видно, что с присутствием ученика он уже смирился, а вот с необходимостью его обучать — еще нет. Но и пускать все на самотек он тоже не привык.

— Будешь читать под моим руководством и сдавать потом материал. И начнешь с кулинарной книги! Видят боги, вчерашний пирог с почками был просто ужасен.

— Кисе не жаловался, — пробурчал Такао.

— У этих двоих желудки из мифрила. Выводи Рикшу, вот что, — произнес Мидорима твердо и отвернулся. — И побыстрее. К закату в этом доме не останется ни крошки съестного. 

— Да там же в кладовке…

— Пусто уже. Аомине съел даже полмешка сухого риса. И сгрыз железный ковшик. Да что там говорить, в кладовке даже угля не осталось. 

Впечатленный и слегка пришибленный, Такао отправился в сарай за Рикшей. Волшебно-механическая ее часть, которую Мидорима сконструировал, чтобы заменить лошадей, характер имела дурной и нервный. Должно быть, пошла в создателя. Менять ее на какую-нибудь спокойную кобылку Мидорима упорно отказывался. К лошадям, как и ко всем прочим животным, он относился с подозрением, и они отвечали ему тем же. 

Все, кроме комаров. Вот комары Мидориму любили. 

Вот и сейчас, пока Такао возился с Рикшей, Мидориму облепило целое серое облако. Свой талисман от насекомых он впопыхах, конечно же, забыл в доме. Рикша упрямилась и только плотнее зарывалась колесами в землю. Каждый зачарованный привод, каждое переплетение талисманов будто бы говорили, что никуда она отсюда не сдвинется. 

Наконец Такао кое-как совладал с магией, и повозка покатила по дороге, мотыляясь от обочины к обочине и подпрыгивая на ухабах. 

— Если тебя не устраивает, как я готовлю, повара себе найми, — бормотал Такао. — Или сам готовь. 

Разумеется, это были пустые угрозы. Мидорима был совершенно не приспособлен к готовке. Если где-то и существовал минусовой талант, то это был он. Чудо, что кухонная утварь не разбегалась при виде Мидоримы, а ощипанные куры не воскресали и не пытались улететь.

Возможно, дело еще и в том, что Мидорима был исключительно одаренным создателем артефактов. Все, что он складывал в горшок, превращалось в талисман. Почему-то всегда один и тот же — нефритовую лягушку. Мидорима резал овощи на идеальные одинаковые кубики, расчленял мясо точно по инструкции и вымерял дозы специй на особо точных весах. Закрыв крышку, он утрачивал контроль над блюдом, и только боги знают, что там с ним творилось. Наверное, продукты все же находили способ провалиться в тартарары, пока Мидорима не видит, а вместо них появлялась нефритовая лягушка.

Этих чертовых лягушек в доме были сотни. Мидорима стыдливо прятал их в кладовке для неудавшихся талисманов, куда сейчас заселились Аомине с Кисе. Такао же их время от времени продавал. Он понятия не имел, что эти лягушки делали — может, ничего, а может, охраняли кухни от дурных хозяек, — но расходились они хорошо, стоило только заболтать клиента хорошенько. А иногда он их отдавал просто на сдачу. Надо же было их куда-то девать, под этими лягушками уже полки прогибались.

Иногда они даже появлялись сами собой, возникали на стуле, где только что сидел Мидорима, или прямо в его опустевшей тарелке. Такао думал, что рано или поздно их дом, весь целиком, просто провалится сквозь землю, заполнившись лягушками по самую крышу. Пролетит мимо слонов, осыпая их зеленым нефритовым дождем, и упокоится на панцире очень и очень удивленной черепахи. 

— Между прочим, я тебя от голодной смерти спас, — заявил он, заворачивая к воротам городка.

— Не надо преувеличивать, — невнятно ответил Мидорима из подпрыгивающей повозки. 

— Ну конечно. У тебя и еды-то не было, только лягушки эти, ты же хлебом с сыром питался. Так что будь благодарен за мои, заметь, божественные пироги с почками!

Мидорима помолчал, разглядывая проплывающие мимо домики.

— И ты еще спрашиваешь, почему это я не учу тебя магии, — сказал он наконец. — Если еще и твоя стряпня начнет превращаться в каких-нибудь рубиновых скорпионов, нам точно конец. 

Такао хотел было возмутиться. Хотел оборжать. Но определенный резон в его словах был. А еще они означали, что нанимать повара Мидорима все-таки не хочет. 

Возвращались они уже на закате. В сумерках закатили заартачившуюся Рикшу в сарай. Ее теплый корпус, оплетенный живой лозой и полосками кожи, нервно подрагивал и колол пальцы вспышками магии, будто она, магическое создание, тоже предчувствовала надвигающуюся беду, весь тот пиздец, который без устали пророчили и звезды, и ветер, и даже чертовы грачи, подавшиеся за каким-то хреном на запад, в сторону проклятых древних развалин. По такому случаю Мидорима даже взялся помогать.

На крыльце их что-то встречало. 

Больше всего оно напоминало нечто среднее между золотистым студнем и бархатным пуфиком. Такао осторожно ткнул его носком ботинка. 

— Ай! — сказало оно голосом Кисе. — Убери ноги и помоги мне собраться.

Такао присмотрелся и подцепил пряжку ремня. Масса с хлюпаньем отлепилась от крылечка и встала вертикально. Сверху начало формироваться озадаченное лицо.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кисе разборчиво, но пока еще непонятно чем. — Аоминеччи спит, а я решил прогуляться, и меня что-то накрыло. Вы проходите, я сейчас тут ноги соберу. Или это руки?.. А, нет. Вижу сапоги, значит, ноги.

— Чего это его расплескало так? — спросил Такао у Мидоримы. 

— Нестабильность атомарной структуры, — пожал плечами тот и брезгливо переступил через какие-то вытянутые части Кисе. — Долго объяснять. Это магия, вот что. 

— И что, это всегда у оборотней так? — поразился Такао. Нефритовые лягушки. Превращение в студень. Такао начал сомневаться, что удачно выбрал профессию. 

— Да нет, — Кисе уплотнился, даже смог покачать головой и улыбнуться. — Но иногда случается, — они вошли в дом, в золотое сияние светильников. Прямо в центре гостиной на диване булькал еще один студень, плотно завернутый в зеленый халат. — Аоминеччи только-только новое тело отрастил, оно плохо слушается пока. А меня заодно с ним корежит. Быть зеркалом здорово, но иногда случаются побочные эффекты, — заявил Кисе, окончательно утрамбовавшись в себе. — Денька через четыре все пройдет. И он подсоберется, и я начну лучше контролировать его силу. А так это забавно даже.

Мидорима повернулся к нему, сложив руки на груди. Он едва заметно улыбался, но Такао поразила перемена, которая в нем произошла. Такао привык к Мидориме-чудику, к Мидориме — сумасшедшему алхимику. А сейчас, хотя внешне ничего не изменилось, он сделался холодным и опасным, и Такао понял вдруг заново, что перед ним действительно один из шестерки, один из великих магов. 

— А вот об этом нам и надо поговорить, — сказал Мидорима. — Что тебе нужно, Кисе?

— Да я же сказал, нас теперь гвардейцы по всем дорогам разыскивают, — сказал Кисе беспечно, но в нем тоже зажегся этот опасный огонь. 

— Но ведь ты не вламывался в спальню королевы. А если бы и рядом был, помог бы скрутить Аомине, еще и пару строк для обвинения подсказал. Вот что, Кисе, не дури мне голову. Зачем тебе моя магия?

Такао по стеночке прокрался к дивану и присел на краешек возле студня. Тот оказался довольно плотным, не впитывался в обивку и даже не капал на пол — какая-то часть Аомине тяжелой округлой каплей свисала с края, Такао осторожно подобрал ее и подпихнул под халат. Само разберется, где оно там должно быть.

— О чем ты, Мидоримаччи? — спросил Кисе и улыбнулся жестко, будто меч блеснул.

— Ты хочешь скопировать мою магию, и поэтому напросился у меня пожить, а Аомине использовал как предлог. Скажи, что ты собрался с ней делать, вот что, и я не стану вас выгонять.

— А, ну так бы сразу и сказал! — Кисе вмиг преобразился, от его добродушной, даже ласковой улыбки только что солнечные зайчики не забегали по стенам. — Я хочу завести ученика.

Мидорима бросил быстрый взгляд на Такао. Тому этот взгляд не понравился, больно расчетливый был, будто Мидорима оценивал, как бы подороже его продать.

— Заводи, — разрешил он. — А моя магия тебе зачем?

— Так разбегаются все желающие, — Кисе смущенно развел руками. — Побудут у меня день-два и уходят, не попрощавшись. А в последнее время даже не приходят. 

— А говорят что? — поинтересовался Мидорима.

— Обычно что-то вроде «да вы ебанутые все», — признался Кисе. — Вот и хочу талисман сделать, чтобы ученик хороший появился. Как у тебя. Твой же у тебя сколько уже? Полгода?

— Ага, — подтвердил Такао. — Это все из-за лягушек Шин-чана, точно говорю.

Конечно, из-за них. Такао сначала просто пожалел Мидориму, который питался всухомятку, потому что мог готовить лишь нефритовые булыжники. Пытался научить его чему-то, и вместе они приготовили яшмовую лягушку. Она теперь стояла на полочке в кухне рядом с солью. А потом и к характеру привык, да и на полках с книгами ему копаться не запрещали.

Мидорима снова боролся с собой, его брови то хмурились, то взлетали и прятались под челкой. Наверное, он раздумывал, не сбыть ли Кисе весь запас нефритовых лягушек, но продавец бесполезной фигни из него был аховый, а Такао помогать не собирался. Он и так сегодня перетрудился.

Такао ощупал халатный кокон — тот уже прилично уплотнился — и прислонился к нему, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кокон поворочался и захрапел. Между Мидоримой и Кисе шла молчаливая дуэль.

— Мидоримаччи, ты же понимаешь, что я не оставлю тут Аоминеччи.

— Вы не уйдете, пока не сожрете всю мою еду, знаю.

— Ой, совсем забыл! — Кисе порылся в кармане и вытащил звякающий кошелек. — Это за еду. Ну, и за беспокойство. Аоминеччи и правда лучше побыть здесь, пока король с охоты не вернется.

Это решило дело. Мидорима не был скопидомом, он просто ценил честные сделки. 

— Чтобы сидели тише воды и ниже травы, — проворчал он. — Устроите тут цирк, выставлю. 

Впрочем, «не видно и не слышно» Аомине и Кисе, похоже, не умели. На следующее утро Такао проснулся от какой-то возни за стенкой. Обычно в кладовке только тикали и скрипели забытые талисманы. Теперь же сквозь доски доносились приглушенные голоса. 

— ... да убери же с меня ногу! — бормотал Кисе. — Ногу убери, Аоминеччи. 

— Это не нога, — лаконично ответил Аомине. 

— Надо же, а выглядит, как нога. Ну руку тогда. Все равно убери, кровать же маленькая! Тесно!

— И не рука, — снова сообщил Аомине. 

— А что же тог… О. О-о-о…

— Кисе, какого ч… О.

— Это нога.

— Да? А не похоже.

— Подожди, Аоминеччи, я проверю. Пощекочи. Ы-ы! Точно нога.

Из-за стенки донеслось какое-то чавканье и сочное хлюпанье. Такао подумал, что, наверное, просто не хочет знать. Нет, правда не хочет. 

Он приложил ухо к стене.

— Аоминеччи, а что ты делаешь-то?

— Ну как же, это же твой…

— Нет. Это твой. 

— О. А я все думаю, здорово-то как.

— Как? Я тоже так хочу, давай сюда свою руку. Где она, кстати?

Такао не хотел, но представил. И тут же постарался забыть, но прислушиваться не перестал — в конце концов, когда еще услышишь прелюдию студенистых пуфиков. 

— А черт ее знает, — признался Аомине. — Может, мы того... немного сформируемся для начала?

— А по-моему, и так хорошо, — произнес Кисе невнятно. — Щекотненько. Ой, а это что такое?

— Кажется, вакуоль. 

— Откуда у тебя вакуоль, Аоминеччи? Что это вообще такое?

— Не знаю, но оно выглядит ну точь-в-точь, как вакуоль.

Такао поразился — и правда, откуда? Может, у настоящих магов эта вакуоль отрастает сама собой? Может, ему магия тяжело дается именно потому, что у него вакуоли нету? Надо будет расспросить Мидориму. А то и заставить показать свою вакуоль — для наглядности.

— А помнишь, Аоминеччи, как я тогда щупальца отращивал, а?

— Ага, — мечтательно признался Аомине. 

— Ну так можем повторить. Вот та ложноножка кажется мне очень даже… симпатичной. 

Заскрипела старая кровать, и доски под ней заскрипели тоже. 

— Так это же нос. 

Кисе помолчал, кровать под ними страдала. 

— А вот эта?

— А это не нос, — низко выдохнул Аомине. 

— Наконец-то, — сказал Кисе, тоже низко и едва слышно. — Хоть с этим разобрались. Теперь надо найти — куда. Ох, Аоминеччи…

Такао отвалился от стены с горящей шеей. Вроде бы ничего такого и не было в этих голосах, да и обладатели их сейчас даже на людей-то не походили. И все же Такао сделалось жарко и неловко. 

Кровать за стеной заскрипела совсем уж душераздирающе. Хлюпанье прекратилось, зато послышались довольные постанывания. Такао вылетел из комнаты, на бегу завязывая штаны, и скатился по лестнице в кухню.

Там слонялся очень красный и несчастный Мидорима, растрепанный и несколько помятый.

— Это просто возмутительно, вот что, — заявил он и потер виски. — В моем собственном доме…

Такао прошелся из угла в угол. Даже отсюда он слышал стоны, кровать, кажется, ехала через всю комнату, а потом обратно, так что с потолка сыпалась труха. 

— Как думаешь, Шин-чан, — спросил Такао, — они пол не проломят?

Мидорима посмотрел на него так, будто мечтал, чтобы именно Такао провалился сейчас куда-нибудь. Кажется, он хотел бы просто сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. 

— Так я пойду завтрак соберу, да? — догадался Такао. Заглянув в ледник, он вынырнул и добавил: — Ты очень расстроишься, если я скажу, что они еще и половину еды сожрали уже? 

У Мидоримы затряслись пальцы. Крайняя лягушка на полке взорвалась, расплескав во все стороны мелкие осколки нефрита. За ней лопнула еще одна. И еще. Такао грохнулся на пол, прикрывая голову и слушая хлопки. 

Только минут через десять тишины он все-таки решился подняться. Вся кухня была зеленая и сверкающая. Мидорима стоял среди этого разгрома, умиротворенный и будто даже счастливый. На втором этаже притихли. 

— Полегчало? — спросил Такао.

— Ты не представляешь, как, — признался Мидорима. 

Кисе влетел в кухню, застегивая рубашку на бегу, за ним, отчаянно топоча, вкатился Аомине. 

— Кто? — вскрикнул Кисе. — Что? Что тут было?!

— Шин-чан любит взрывать лягушек по утрам, — безмятежно сказал им Такао и подпрыгнул на одной ноге, вытряхивая нефритовую крошку из волос. — Традиция у него такая. У нас есть еще одна чудесная традиция — гости убирают осколки лягушек. Это сулит мир и долгую спокойную жизнь.

Аомине с Кисе намек поняли и даже сами нашли веник. Правда, едва не подрались за него, потом распределили дежурства по венику и поставили Такао отсчитывать до ста. Кисе пробормотал над веником какую-то короткую фразу и отпустил его. 

Веник взвился и заметался, как перепуганная курица. Он носился из угла в угол, взметая тучи зеленой пыли и волны осколков, а Такао смотрел на это, стоя в дверях и поглядывая на Аомине и Кисе, которые развалились на диване и перехватывали друг у друга управление веником. И наконец, когда тот закончил сгребать мусор, Такао позвал:

— Шин-чан! Ши-и-ин-чан! Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? 

На полке хрустнула и распалась на две половинки еще одна нефритовая лягушка. 

— Я занят, Такао, вот что! Приходи в следующий вторник согласно расписанию приема посетителей!

— Я это расписание сам составлял. — Такао вдруг так разозлился, что был готов вынести дверь мастерской ударом ноги. — Ты точно-точно хочешь мне что-то сказать.

Из мастерской он вышел вымотанный, как после рабочего дня на лесопилке, но с подробным договором о принятии в ученики. И даже с печатью на нем. В кухне было пусто и чисто, на столе лежал кусок пергамента, прижатый уцелевшей лягушкой. На нем было записано заклинание уборки.

Такао порадовался, что на этот раз астрологические мегалиты ошиблись, и тут из сада донеслось:

— Аоминеччи, кажется, ты забыл во мне вакуольку.

Вот этого Такао совершенно точно знать не хотел. Пиздец все-таки был близко. Громко обругав мухоморы по их таинственной мухоморьей матери, Кисе опять грохнулся о крылечко.

— Да когда же это закончится? — возмущался он, хромая через прихожую. — Почему эти чертовы грибы попадаются именно мне? Почему они всюду, куда я ни пойду? В лесу. В королевском парке. В городе. Один вырос в моей ванной, представляешь? 

Такао хотел намекнуть, что если почаще мыть полы, в комнатах грибы расти не будут, но Кисе схватил корзинку и снова исчез в саду. Выглянув в окно, Такао увидел, как он ползает в траве и с мстительным удовольствием вырывает мухоморы один за другим. Один за другим.

— Я убью всю твою семью, — сообщил Кисе маленькому мухомору, подняв его на ладони.

Такао торопливо захлопнул окно. В доме заняться было нечем, а идти в сад, где творился мухоморий геноцид и раздавался храп Аомине, точно не стоило. Такао не был трусом, но всегда считал себя очень умным и расчетливым. И шляться по местности, со всех сторон осажденной придурковатыми великими магами, было бы непредусмотрительно.

Храп Аомине раздавался из кроны молоденькой груши. Такао не поставил бы на прочность ветвей и осколка нефрита.

К обеду жизнь, насколько это возможно, пришла в норму — все собрались в кухне подъесть остатки запасов. Аомине, оправдываясь восстановлением после смертной казни, беззастенчиво тырил еду с чужих тарелок. В конце концов Мидорима не выдержал и сбежал в сад.

Через некоторое время Такао застукал его там с корзинкой мухоморов, выдранных Кисе. Мидорима втыкал их на прежние места и шептал заклинания приживления и быстрого роста.

— Ты ничего не видел, — прошипел Мидорима, заметив Такао, и сунул в землю еще один гриб. 

Интересно, подумал Такао, сложат ли мухоморы легенды о своем спасителе? Может, страшно сказать, у них появится религия?

В целом, Такао был полностью согласен с Мидоримой. Даже если он что-то и видел, то очень быстро забыл. Чего он точно не собирался делать, как это становиться мухоморьим пророком. Грибным апостолом? Или как там это называется?

— Шин-чан, а их можно как-то побыстрее спровадить? Я не о мухоморах.

Он начинал всерьез беспокоиться о разуме Мидоримы. Тот и по будням-то не очень приземленный был, а теперь грозил и вовсе поехать дальше, чем тот их великий Акаши, который, по слухам, вызвал какую-то хрень и сдуру пообещал ей слишком много. Теперь хрень управляла его телом по расписанию, как Аомине с Кисе — веником. И Такао совсем не хотел знать, кто отсчитывает им до ста.

— Нам нужно дождаться, когда Аомине нажрет себе нормальное тело, — монотонно пробубнил Мидорима. По его тону было понятно, что ему не впервой переживать нашествие вакуолей и ложноножек на кладовку. — Потом он не появится еще год. А если повезет, то и вообще никогда.

Мидорима явно тешил себя пустыми надеждами, и Такао к ним с удовольствием присоединился. Он представил, как Аомине доедает сухую лапшу из шкафчика, сметает крошки себе в рот, закрывает дверь и больше не появляется. Картинка была… приятная.

— И ты знаешь, поодиночке они вполне переносимы, — сказал Мидорима, и его перекосило, как от недозрелого яблока. Такао сделал вид, что верит ему. — Но когда их двое или, боги милосердные, трое…

— Разве ты не можешь, ну, пошаманить там, — Такао сделал несколько пассов руками, — чтобы они больше не появлялись? Переписать вселенную, аккуратненько, как ты делаешь. Переплести линии вероятности, чтобы…

— О нет, — вздохнул Мидорима и помассировал переносицу под очками. — Они, Такао, что-то вроде катастрофы мирового масштаба. Я могу подправить вселенную, чтобы назавтра выпал дождик, или девушка вышла за другого, и этого даже никто не заметит. Мелочевка… Но чтобы отменить столько катастроф разом, мне придется переписать принципы причинности. 

— Чего принципы? — Такао вроде бы понял, но совершенно точно не осознал. Из путей осознания ему был знаком только один: задалбывать вопросами, пока информации не станет достаточно.

— Причинности. Это как перестроить фундамент замка, вот что. Ты не можешь просто так перенести сторожевую башню, придется изменить весь план, понимаешь?

Такао подумал и кивнул. Мидорима вернулся к мухоморам, аккуратно воткнул маленькую семейку возле оградки и растрепал вокруг них траву, чтобы грибы на ее фоне не выделялись.

— Так не видно? — спросил он непонятно у кого. Наверное, все же счел, что Такао достоин быть сообщником.

Тот отошел на пару шагов и пригляделся. Синяя трава очень удачно скрывала синие же крапчатые шапочки. Кисе точно не заметит. Такао поднял большой палец.

Он и не заметил. Шлепнулся на следующее утро прямо в смородиновые кусты, умудрившись порвать свою щегольскую рубашку и расцарапать щеку. Еще до обеда он уничтожил каждый гриб в радиусе мили. К вечеру все они оказались на своих местах. Такао наблюдал за игрой с детским восторгом, Аомине — со сдержанным удовольствием. Кажется, он что-то подобное уже видел и заключать предложенное пари отказался. 

Все закончилось как-то внезапно. На пятый день Кисе набросил свой плащ, прихватил Аомине, и они просто растворились в утренней дымке, оставив пустую кладовку, разоренный сад и сломанную кровать.

***

 

А потом Такао проснулся от очень противного и назойливого звона. Что-то вроде комара размером с медведя, застрявшего в мельничном колесе. Оно дребезжало и дребезжало совсем рядом с ухом. Такао открыл один глаз и тут же открыл второй.

Он уже давно не подпускал Мидориму к готовке. Так какого черта он оказался в этой светлой комнате, в которую никогда бы не смог попасть, не провались он сквозь землю на черепаший панцирь? Такао всегда казалось, что там все выглядит именно так: странный свет, странные вещи, все совсем незнакомое, и над ухом что-то жужжит. 

По привычке Такао поискал взглядом астролябию, чтобы понять, грядет ли все еще пиздец. Астролябии не было, зато штуковина продолжала надрываться, как будто пыталась сообщить: да вот же он, уже настал.

Такао нащупал чертову звенелку — на ней сверкала надпись «Входящий вызов: Шин-чан». Такао пялился на иероглифы, звенелка в руке разрывалась. Наконец он заметил еще одну надпись — «принять вызов».

— О такой магии мне не рассказывали, — буркнул Такао и ткнул в слова. — Как обычно, впрочем.

Звенелка заговорила голосом Мидоримы:

— Я знал, что ты разберешься, как это работает, Такао.

— А то, что я вообще в той же жопе, где и ты, тебя не удивляет?

— Нет. Я нашел тебя среди контактов.

— Где? Шин-чан, тебя хреново слышно, ты из колодца, что ли, говоришь?

— Поднеси коробочку к уху.

Такао повиновался и чуть не оглох от вопля:

— Мидоримаччи, как ты забрался в эту шайтан-коробку?!

— О нет, — простонал Такао.

— К сожалению, да, — сказал Мидорима. — Я настроил конференц-связь, мы ждем, когда проснется Аомине.

— Чего ты сделал? — Такао огляделся. Его кровать стояла возле окна, из которого виднелись какие-то кусты и очень много серой земли.

— Потом объясню. Сейчас нам необходимо…

— Мидоримаччи, ты представляешь, я проснулся, а у меня ноги… Ноги! Две! И все на месте!

— Поздравляю, — хмуро сказал Мидорима из звенелки. Такао начал уже догадываться, что эта штука напоминает зеркало, но передает только голос. — А больше ничего ты не заметил?

— Здесь водятся чудовища! — сообщил Кисе. — Я в окно глянул, а они там. Рычат. 

Повисла недолгая тишина. Такао готов был поклясться, что расслышал хруст пальцев. 

— Поколдовать попробуй, — подсказал Мидорима наконец. 

Кисе молчал почти минуту. В звенелке слышалось какое-то невнятное шуршание, бормотание. Потом раздался грохот. 

— Не работает, — сказал Кисе, тяжело дыша. — Не работает!

— Да что вы расшумелись? — сонно протянул Аомине. — И хрень эта орет и орет. Я ее об стенку долбанул… а тут еще и вы орать начали. Кстати, как вы все попали в эту шайтан-коробку?

— Почему магия не работает, Мидоримаччи?! — выкрикнул Кисе. Такао пришлось убрать звенелку от уха.

— А вот это я хотел спросить у тебя, — холодно сказал Мидорима. — Что ты сделал, когда набрался моей магии? Только не заливай про ученика.

— О, — выдохнул Кисе.

— Кисе? — спросил Аомине. Голос у него неожиданно стал бодрым и очень злым.

— Понимаешь, Мидоримаччи… Все дело в мухоморах.

— Я не высаживал их специально, — тут же соврал Мидорима. Даже через звенелку это звучало неубедительно.

— Они меня достали, — пожаловался Кисе. — Они же синие, понимаешь! И трава синяя! Я постоянно об них спотыкался, ну ты знаешь.

О да, об этом знал даже Такао. Первого знакомства с Кисе достаточно, чтобы узнать обо всех тонкостях его отношений с мухоморами, вплоть до десятого колена мухоморьих предков.

— Ну я и подумал, что можно использовать твою магию и чуть-чуть изменить реальность, чтобы мухоморы всего лишь отличались по цвету от травы. Чтобы их было заметно. Сделать их красными, например.

— Кисе, ты идиот! — взвыл Мидорима. — Это же изменение причинности, фундамента реальности!

— Да ладно, ну как цвет мухоморов может поменять реальность, Мидоримаччи?

— А то, что вокруг тебя сейчас, ни о чем тебе не говорит?

Кисе притих. Такао снова выглянул в окно и наконец заметил.

Трава была зеленой, а не синей. По серой земле мимо окна проползло какое-то рычащее чудовище с гладкими глянцевыми боками.

— Шин-чан, — сказал он, — мы можем договориться и побить Кисе как-нибудь потом.

— Найду его, по башке получит, — согласился Аомине, и что-то в его голосе сказало Такао, что уж он-то точно не забудет. — Мидорима, а сколько нам сейчас лет? Нет, не говори, я уже догадался. Черт, опять мокрые сны… 

Как бы Аомине ни старался, он не казался особенно расстроенным.

— И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Такао.

— Найдите у себя прямоугольные сумки и прочитайте, что на них написано, — велел Мидорима.

— Тейко, — сказал Кисе. Название показалось Такао знакомым. Было в нем что-то неприятное, что-то горькое. Какой-то привкус разочарования. Такао вспоминал острый запах пота и перегретой… резины, да, это называлось резиной.

— Тейко, — сказал Аомине. 

Мяч. Такао вспомнил, как ощущается мяч под пальцами. Как скрипят кроссовки, какая на вкус кока-кола. Все это было ему не в новинку. Каждый раз, когда Мидорима менял вселенную — совсем немного, по чуть-чуть! — память этого нового мира приходила постепенно. Обычно она почти не отличалась от той, до изменения. Но здесь ее было слишком много. Целая новая жизнь.

— У меня тоже Тейко, — отозвался Мидорима после паузы. — Такао, что у тебя?

Такао посмотрел на свою сумку и нажал «отбой» на телефоне.

Они с Мидоримой и остальными все равно еще встретятся, и у него будет возможность отомстить за мухоморы. Или поблагодарить за них, как пойдет.

Кстати, в этом мире мухоморы действительно были красными. Кисе все-таки добился своего.


End file.
